Love IS Blind and Foolish
by Eccentric11
Summary: this is a Valentine's Day challenge by Mackgirl. I don't want to put the characters since it would kinda spoil the fun. romantic it better be . Beta'ed by my friend who, sadly, doesn't have an acc so I can't credit it to her acc..


**Valentine's Day Challenge by Mackgirl**

**Love IS Blind (and Foolish)**

**-disclaimer: I do not own the original story (characters and all) of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does-**

Light steps enlighten every second I watch her. She never looks at me. She barely looks at anyone, but she looks at things. Right now, she's gazing at the ceiling. Better make my move.

She's fast, she can recognize every single thing, but she just never seems to WANT to recognize. I need to give her these, but how? I'm not even a Ravenclaw, I can't get into her dorm. Owl post maybe?

So I turned around and went to the owlery. I think again, twice, before wrapping the chocolates and candies in my hand, scribbling a simple note on a pink card I thought most girls would like. But is she like other girls? I barely know girls. This is going to be a challenge.

I watch her during breakfast the next morning. She sits alone in the edge of her house table. She got my package alright, but she didn't open it. She abruptly stood up and left the great hall, without anyone even asking her where.

I can't help but feel a bit sad for the girl I suddenly love so dearly. Her hair sway from side to side and her eyes keep on gazing in every direction. She rattles the package softly but kept walking, like nothing happened.

"I got to go guys." I kept my eyes on her.

"What? But they said the desert will be nice!"

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling well." I get out of my house table as quickly as I can, and I tried to catch up with her, casually though.

I crept behind the walls of the empty corridors and felt my heart beat as fast as the wings of a Hummingbird, or a Fluttewhinging, as 'she' called it.

She looked around and I decided that this was the time to put a disillusionment charm on myself. Good thing I studied this with my father, rather than waiting another year until I can study with the class. I felt the charm working and as I got closer to her, her scent and aura fills my soul. I felt light and almost flying.

But now, I turned heavy as she opened the package and took a bite from the chocolate I gave her. She raised her eyebrows for a second or two, before her eyes bulged and she turned purple. She still haven't say a word as she took out her wand from behind her ear and pointed at her throat, silently casting a curing spell on it. She fell to the ground and vanish my gifts from existence. She ran away before I got to reveal myself. I thought to myself,

_"Maybe cards are just the best thing I can give.."_

So I went to the library, not surprised to see that Madam Pince looked slightly shocked at my appearance. I search the massive bookshelves for a book about love that will inspire me, and found a few. I took out my quill and a piece of parchment.

An hour past and I took a deep breath before looking at my parchment for the last time that night. It was empty except for a few words stating my lovely recipient-to-be.

I shook my head and packed my stuff, heading to my dormitory. Today was a failure.

I woke up and sighed, knowing that the day will be spent finding the right thing /words to give to her. I sat down in the edge of my four-poster bed and was about to take out my parchment and my quill when I remembered I shouldn't be known loving her. She shouldn't be with me, and neither should I, with her.

I walked the halls and saw her. Her hair shimmering in the daylight that shone through the castle windows. I picked up my quill and followed her, for she is my inspiration.

_"You might know me from my infamy but don't judge me first. My love for you is pure and I wish to spend this Valentine's Day with you... Will you?_

_P.S: put a reply in the third stone from the right, second from the bottom in the corridor near potions class__.__"_

Done. I exclaimed to myself in my thoughts. I think that will do.. Should I use an owl again? Maybe not. But the owl did nothing wrong last time, it's just my gift.

Therefore, for the second time in a few days, I went to the owlery and thought twice again before, at last, sending my letter that contains the words that has been locked away in the deepest chambers in my heart before.

This time, I decided to not follow the girl of my dreams, I decided that it would only hurt me even more if she puked at the sight of my corny letter I confided the truth in. So I went to lunch and tried hard to look happy, cheerful, and merciless; feeling no love to the girl sitting in the corner of her house table.

I slept unwell last night because, it's either I can't wait for a reply, or I don't want to read a reply. Although I know I'm more too hopeful for a reply, since I doubt she would hurt me, no matter how foolish she thinks I am.

I ran from the great hall to potions class, even though I'm 30 minutes early. I checked a particular stone and there it was, laid innocently, the letter I've been waiting for.

_"No one ever said those kind of words to me and I don't even know you. So, hello."_ I raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway, before tucking away the letter and heading to the toilet, to fill time.

I mounted my broom and flew idly around the Quidditch field during the next Quidditch match. She's among the crowds, oh how I wish to take her in a fairytale ride. But how can it be possible? Even if I sweep her off her feet right now, people would gasp and throw who knows what at us. I looked down in shame, how can I satisfy myself?

_"Hi. Are you any bit curious as to who I am? Leave a reply, if you wish, in the previous place."_ I wrote back to her the next morning, feeling more confident than before. Then, the owlery is my next destination once again.

I was glad she replied as to I'm afraid she's scared of a secret admirer that made her choke.

_"Quidditch pitch at 7, Wednesday night."_ I could hear her twinkly voice say the words carefully written on the pudding scented parchment.

This is it then. Wednesday night, 6:30. Location, hallway before Quidditch pitch. Condition, heart beats faster than light and harder than drums. Hair, a little oily, but not that bad. Clothes, I don't have any clothes more decent or even different from what I wear every day. Man I need to go shopping with that incredibly fashionable Hufflepuff dude.

Oh! There she is.. Dirty blonde hair, wearing a purple cloak, and a yellow nightdress inside. I can't make her wait long, so I took big steps across the pitch to where she stands. I guess I am barely visible in the darkening evening, as she just looked around and didn't even realize I was there until I was looking at her eye to eye.

"Oh. Draco? Malfoy right?" She chimes.

"Yes, will you hex me then?"

"No no, of course not. What brings you here?"

"Remember the letters I gave to you?"

"Those are yours?" Her eyes widened and I can see a faint sparkle somewhere inside. I looked away in shame. "Don't worry, I don't have much friends so I'll not make an enemy out of what I have now." She then offers her hand, surprising me. "Let's have a walk."

"Okay.."

"So people have been wrong have they? They said you create every unfortunate happening in Hogwarts, well one said so." She questioned me like a best friend already; I can't help but feel the same towards her.

"No. I might not be that good at all, but I'm not like-" I swallowed my throat.

"You-Know-Who?" She finishes for me. I nodded. She's braver than me, she deserves more than me. Silence spread for a few seconds, before I abruptly asked her,

"Would your father kill you for talking to me right now?"

"Say some warnings maybe, but kill, no. Would YOUR father kill you?" She looked shocked. She's so naïve and innocent.

"Maybe." I chuckled.

"I never thought about it because I never thought we would stroll the Quidditch Fields anyway." She finally smiled.

"Me neither. But I really like you and since love is blind and foolish, I can't stop myself from doing things that might end up with me suffering.

"Don't suffer for me, please."

"It's just a figure of speech." I quickly added, though I know it might be true if my family or even my friends found out I like this innocent, pretty blonde they call a lunatic.

"But you see, as much as I like things that people said doesn't exist, you and I just don't work. I'm young and I don't even have friends. How am I supposed to have a lover without a friend? What if someday you hurt me and I have no one to confide to?" Luna Lovegood honestly said.

"Maybe you're right, but it's just plain awesome I'm able to tell you all this."

"So this is good bye?"

"I really hope not."

"But I need to go." Time is so short.

At that moment I feel like love should be banished, but then I remember, without the existence of love, I wouldn't be looking at her eyes right at this moment. So I kissed her.

"That was.. magical." She blinked. Then the pain started cutting through me, she's going now, and I kissed her, what should I do? I sighed.

"Obliviate." I wiped her memory clean. Then I put her to sleep, before carrying her through the quiet halls and put her on a comfy chair in the library. I felt like I rather be numb than feeling anything right now. I watch her breath lightly. Good thing Madam Pince is busy in the far ends of the library, but I better go before she witness any of this and require a memory charm too.

I looked at her one more time during breakfast the next morning. She smiles at me. It's going to be hard to bury all my feelings for her forever.

**Soo? What do you guys think? Personally, I should admit I felt happy for what I wrote, tho I never like memory modifications..**

**Basically, I'm happy I'm writing again..**

**Reviews okay? It'll make me smile :)**


End file.
